Intensive Carrot Unit
Astral wants to use you as a messenger for ill news. Frankly if it's wasn;t for the fact that somepony was in danger, nopony would bother with this. Rewards/Requirements NONE. Quest Walkthrough After Heading to Canterlot, you'll find Astral Charm dead ahead. She'll start talking about illegally experimenting with the crops of Apple Acres, (to a total stranger of all ponies.) After accepting to help her, you head off to inform "spud" AKA. Spudnickus Von Winklehammer, Esq. of the problem. He, of course, is not trilled to hear about what happened, and informs you that he sold some of those carrots to Flan, located in Canterlot. After back tracking and finding flan in the central square; you find out some were sold to her friend Wanda Percent, back in Ponyville. After making your way over to the Carousel Boutique, you find Wanda chating with Vogue Sharp about various business; when you decide to drop the bomb and inform her, that the food was tainted. She asks you to check with Mercury about how soon she would need to get an examination. Fortunatly Mercury lives in town and isn't to far away. So after a brief trot over to the hospital, you manage to confirm that she has time to get an appointment, for an exam, tommorow. You head back to tell the good news, to the now slightly relieved Wanda. Thus the quest offically ends... If you bother heading back to Astral Charm and tell about the results; she'll at best, appreciate that the problem is solved, but has no interest in entertaining you, let alone, giving you a reward. Dialogue (WiP) Step 1 : Astral Charm {default quest accept script} "Okay, listen." "I ran a few tests, and it's probably safe, but I did have a few complications with the formula that didn't present themselves until after the field test, so I need you to go talk to spud for me and make sure the specimens stay isolated." Specimens? Sypmtoms? : "I just ran a little test on some of his carrots, okay?" : "and it worked like a charm, I'll have you know." : "He'll have no trouble identify the ones I used, because they grew to about the size of watermelons." : "It was a complete success." : "He just, well, shouldn't eat them or sell them or anything." : "there was this one little side-effect that he couldn't have known about." : "That's all." : You didn't tell him you were going to do this in advance? :: (WIP) : What side-effect would that be? :: "I mean, again, it's probably nothing to worry about, but if anyone has tried eating the carrots, just make sure they get tested for lymphatic fillyriasis as soon as they can." :: "Although the chances of that happening just from eating my artificially enhanced produce is very slim." :: How slim? ::: (WIP) :: I'm on it! ::: (WIP) :: you should tell him yourself. I'm not helping. ::: "I can't just tell him myself because I'm not allowed on the property. genius." ::: "If your not going to help me, I'll just find somepony who will." ::: ::: hold on. What's this about? : (WIP) I can't help. I'm in a hurry. : (WIP) {altenate quest accept script} "I have nothing to say to you." I decided I'd talk to Spud for you after all. : "So do it." : Yes, ma'am. :: :: :: : Well, fine, then! :: (WIP) Right then. Goodbye. : {quest accepted script} "You're supposed to be talking to Spud, not me. I already know." Step 2 : Spud "Hey there, . I was just finishing up here." "What can I do for ya?" Actually, I'm here on behalf of Astral. : "Then I ain't interested. She ain't allowed on these premises after that last giant robot~related rumpus." : "You just tell her I said 'no.' " : Well, actually, she already did it. And now I'm supposed to tell you to not sell or eat any giant carrots that grow out here. :: "What? Let me just tell you right now that I do NOT respond kindly to that sort of humor." :: Come on , Spuddyboy! It's me, your old pal, , remember? It's cool. Everything's cool. Please don't hurt me. ::: (WIP) :: As much as I wish I were kidding, somepony's health might be at stake. ::: "I sold half of them to Flan this afternoon, and I've got a buyer on the way here right now to look at hte rest!" ::: "You can tell your little friend that if I ever see her around here, she's gonna be studyin' samples of my soil real close~like, you hear?" ::: "Now you go and talk to Flan right now at the Paso Fino, while I try and figger out a way to maintain any sort of reputation as a businessman with all'a these nosy ponies what ain't worked a day in their lives" ::: "tryina' come in here and take what doesn't belong to tham all day long." ::: :: Watchu gonna do about it? ::: (WIP) : Sure thing. On a completely unrelated subject, did you happen to grow any giant carrots around here lately? :: (WIP) Did you happen to grow any giant carrots around here lately? : (WIP) {reminder script} "Flan is at the Paso Fino Cafe in Canterlot. That's where you're goin'." talking to spud: Astral Charm Dialog "So, did you tell him?" Yes. He was pretty angry. He might have threatened you a little. : "I can't say that surprises me. Well, thanks for your help, at least. I suppose your work here is done." : "...And now I've got to think of another way to make it up to him too." : "A scientist's work is just never done." : Okay. Later. :: : Don't I get a reward? / Is there anything I can do to help? / Maybe you should just leave him alone. :: "...no." I told him. : "How'd he take it?" : Not particularly well. :: Step 3 : Flan "Oh, hello, !" "It's just lovely out here today. How are you enjoying the city?" It's beautiful. : "The view of the castle from here is jsut wonderful." : "I'm lucky Wanda was able to snatch up this plot of land before the cost went up." : "So, what brings you out here?" : I was just in the area, and I thought I'd warn you of your impending doom. :: "What do you mean?" :: Astral was experimenting with the carrots you bought from Spud, and they might not be safe to eat. :: "oh.. I see. Well, in that case, you'd better let Wanda know right away!" :: "She wanted to try one before she headed off to Carousel Boutique to talk to Vogue." :: "She should probably still be there now, She's the only one who's eaten anything so far, thank goodness!" :: What about you? ::: "Well, I've got to get rid of that batch and buy some more carrots." ::: "Preferably before any customers show up. but thanks for letting me know, anyway." ::: :: Okay, Flan. Thanks for understanding ::: (WIP) : Have you heard the good news? :: (WIP) : Astral was experimenting with the carrots you bought from Spud, and they might not be safe to eat. :: (WIP) (WIP) : (WIP) (WIP) : (WIP) {reminder script} "I really think you should hurry down to Carousel Boutique." "Wanda's health could be at stake." "Apparently." Step 4 : Wanda Percent W: "And it's also a poart of this balanced breakfast!" V: "Ha! so, what did you tell them?" W: "Ah, that'll have to wait a bit. It looks like our guest has something important to say." V: "Guest?" V: "Oh, g'day." V: "I didn't see you for a second there. Wow, I really shouldn't let my guard down so easily." V: "If you were a monster, I'd have been eaten alive." W: "So, what do you need that's got you in such a sweat, kiddo?" Astral was experimenting on Spud's carrots to try and make them grow bigger, and it worked, but then he sold a batch to Flan and you ate one, and now Astral says you should go to a hospital because you might be sick. W: "Issat so? Well, I did have a little piece of one of those things, but it probably wouldn't be enough to do anything..." V: "Come on, Wanda. You know how hard it is to find you with any free time at all these days." V: "I'm sure you'll be fine. And anyway, I don't trust just anypony with this sort of job, you know." W: "I know, I know. but if it's important, I mean, I can't afford to get sick either. I've got a lot of work on my hooves." W: "Do I have to get checked, like, right away?" I don't really know. : (WIP) You probably should. : W: "Alright, well what's this thing called, anyway?" : Lymphatic fillyriasis :: W: "Well, I've never heard of that, but I'd bet good money Mercury has. I guess I'll head out." :: V: "Come on, Wanda. I'm sure it can wait a few hours, can't it?" :: W: "Er... well...." :: W: "Hey, ..." :: W: "Is there any chance you can go down to the hospital and talk to Mercury for me?" :: W: "I did promise to help Vogue with his finances today, and it's not often I can make my way up here anymore." :: V: "It's right down the road. Shouldn't take you more than a minute." :: : It was something like... Lymphomatic filly~raisins! :: (WIP) Step 5 : Mercury "How can I help you?" "Or, um, well, if you;re trying to go inside, I mean, you um... w~well, my shift is over, but somepony should be in there." I need your expertise. : How are you? : "Oh, I'm just f~fine. How are you?" : I'm just fine. But Wanda needs to get herself tested for Lymphatic fillyriasis. :: (WIP) : Pretty terrible, actually. I was hoping you could help. :: {FLAG 1} :: "I'll.... do what I can." :: Wanda needs to get herself tested for Lymphatic fillyriasis. ::: "Oh. O~okay" ::: "Well, that's t~t~treatable, but... it normally takes about two weeks to st~start showing any symptoms, so if she wanted to wait until I got back tomorrow, I mean, um, I could probably take care of it myself." ::: "If that's okay, I mean..." ::: "I always test myself whenever I get a mosquito bite, so, um, I do it a lot." ::: "And since we're friends and all...." ::: That sounds good. Thanks, Mercury. ::: "Oh, um, no problem." ::: ::: :: What can you tell me about... the Lycanthropic philharmonic? ::: "Lycan...thropic?" ::: "Oh! You don't mean Lymphatic fillyriasis, do you?" ::: ...yes. :::: (WIP) ::: ...no. :::: "Oh." :::: "Um." :::: "You should probably ask someone else." :::: Actually, it was that thing you said. Sorry. ::::: (WIP) :::: They're the single greatest werewolf~based group of entertainers on the planet! ::::: "I'm s~sorry!" ::::: "I don't know!" ::::: "I uh..." ::::: "*sniff*" ::::: "I can t~t~t~try to find out, if you really n~need me to." ::::: I'm just kidding. Wanda needs to get herself tested for Lymphatic fillyriasis right away. ::::: (WIP) Step 6 : Wanda (again) V: "Only her hairdresser knows for sure!" W: "Oh, tell me you didn't!" V: "No, I promise. That's exactly what happened!" W: "Oh, Vogue, you cad! If it were anyone else, I'd call you a liar." W: "Oh, ! You're back. What did you find out?" She said you could go in tomorrow morning if you're available. W: "Oh, perfect. Thanks for the help." W: "I'll be sure to talk to her first thing tomorrow. We've got a lot of work to do in the meantime." V: "Yes, we were just getting back to that, actually. Thank you for passing that along." Step 7 : Astral (again, optional)